This invention relates generally to controlling the movement of adjustable beds. More particularly, it relates to an improved assembly for adjusting the various positions of a hospital bed.
In a hospital environment, it is necessary for a bed to be provided with multiple functional capabilities. It must be capable of vertical movement so that it may be raised or lowered to a desired position. It must be capable of tilting so that it may be placed in either the Trendelenburg position or the reverse Trendelenburg position. Further, the head and knee sections of the mattress support structure must be capable of individual adjustment to provide for patient comfort.
In the past, a typical assembly for controlling the various movements of a hospital bed required the selection of one function at a time. If it were desired, for example, to lower the back and knee sections, as well as move the bed into Trendelenburg, an attendant would first engage the back section and crank it to the desired position, then engage the knee section and crank it to the desired position, and finally engage the head section and crank it so as to tilt the movable frame.
There remains a need in the art to provide a simple, inexpensive, efficient, long-wearing assembly for controlling the various movements of a hospital bed, which assembly allows the selection of any one or combination of the various functional modes. The assembly should engage each function selected, and should be capable of actuating all of them simultaneously upon the rotation of a single crank. Since all functional movements do not require the same amount of cranking, the assembly should be capable of disengaging automatically whichever functions reach their limit of travel, while at the same time subjecting the remaining functions to further cranking action.
The assembly should preferably be located at or adjacent the control station at the foot of the bed so as to be easily operable by an attendant.